I Wanted To Hug Some More
by umbrellasfortheweak
Summary: A short,angsty-ish fubblegum drabble.


Short fubblegum one-shot (maybe two-shot?) No idea what prompted me to write this little drabble but it's for those of us _still_ aboard the S.S. Fubblegum. It's a angsty/fluffy thing. Hope you enjoy it to some degree, at least. My first fic I guess *^* here goes~

* * *

"I don't know how to say this, but I think its become obvious"  
The poor boy was tearing up fast, he had held back tears so many times I think it's worn him out. Its not that he's trying to play it cool, he's trying to play it brave. But with no new cool swords or cute little hat, he was hardly himself. Hardly behind the secure walls that were his best friend and his weapons.  
"I don't want to die." was all he could think to say. Five overused cliche words might be hardly emotion-provoking to some, but you weren't the one standing one foot in front of this kid, tears trying to escape, his voice wavering and shaking. I wanted to die then. It was worse than dying, the way he was so helpless. The ceiling above kept lowering and cracking, everything shaking, including his frail human bones. The last human bones.  
"I'm sorry I didn't say yes when you asked for more hugs." I blurt out when a piece of ceiling knocked off my crown. With no Lich it was useless and all it did was clear my head. I had to tell him. "Stop, it's fine, princess." he tried to look up but couldn't bring himself to it. His blonde hair trying to cover up his teary-red face. I let out a small inaudible growl.  
"Look at me because I'm never going to get to look at your face again." I say a bit sternly. He immediately looks upright, I immediately shed an uninvited tear. "And it's not fine. You drive me crazy." he flinches a bit, "You, always going on little missions for me eagerly, saving me, helping me, and that's not even the beginning of it. I'd have to pry you off of my side sometimes. And that's all I've ever done. Push you away. Lead you on, but then walk away from what could've been amazing. I want to be with you. I want to hug some more, of course I did. I always have. I try so hard to hide these emotions but I slip up much too frequently so before I die I might as well say that your chasing was never in vain."  
He hardly acknowledges my words, as if he knew, or if he couldn't hear, or if he was already in too much shock to comprehend it. He just says, "I love you." and hugs me pathetically. So much for trying to be sappy and poetic. I cave in too the miserable mess that is us two shrinking closer to each other, covered in tears, in what is most likely our place of death. "I always loved you, too." I reply in bittersweet defeat.  
I run my fingers through the dirty mat that has become his hair, thanks to the dirt and stones crumbling around us. I don't mind it. I love his human hair, I hardly notice. Then it hits me that I'm holding this world's last human and he is about to die in my arms. But funnily, it hurts more that my hero has to die here with me, now, of all times and places.  
His body racking with sobs that have built up over not just today, but a lot of his life in fact. I notice he's getting taller, he used to be a legitimate kid next to me, now I realize we could pass off as a pretty normal couple. He's so cold, and it makes my heart ache. He is normally always warm against me, a nice, human-y warm that alone has secretly made me happy for so long. It's like the thought of death is sucking the life out of him before he even dies.  
"Bonnibel?" He says my first name for the first time and I start to cry without noticing. He doesn't wait for a reply but tilts his head up so I can see him, "I never even got to say goodbye to Jake."  
How selfish of me! I had been so focused on the stupid crushes we've had on each other (one secret and one not-as-secret) that I've forgotten that my little friend has so many friends. So many people he has touched with his kindness and bravery. Especially his best friend, Jake. He really didn't get to say goodbye. He never will.  
"He knows." I whisper. He nods, and now I'm almost holding him like one might hold a baby. He doesn't notice. He doesn't care. I wish this were in different circumstances, my heart would be fluttering and my already pink cheeks would be dark. I could've made it that way if I wasn't so ignorant about him and me before.  
The walls keep crumbling. No one is around for miles and miles. It's almost over. I hold him as close as I can and kiss his forehead, brushing away the matty blonde hair. "Goodbye."

* * *

let me know if anyone wants me to post the little drabble that follows this one up. It's pure fluff XD I think that this account will mostly just be fluffy drabbles...I'm not too good at writing so yeah. It'd be cool if you left a review, btw :3 (and supah sorry for spelling errors and crap _)


End file.
